CotUS Solar Template
Category:CotUS PC Category:CotUS Solar Template Style Notes: The ST prefers anything that would be represented with dots to be a numeral spelling out how many are in a given category. Instead of putting three asterisks or whatever next to your Strength, you would put the numeral “3” beside Strength. Note that text inside the Headings Markup will appear in the contents box as a link to that section. Text that should not appear inside the headings markup should appear on the line below the headings markup. (The number of nested headings markup characters, the equals sign, indicates the sub-heading and sub-sub-heading status, ad nauseum.) This sheet has been prepared with the Solar Exalts in mind, as Solars are the default Exalt type for game-play. It is advisable to make the Name tag into a link to your character's category as well. Basic Information Name Concept Player Contact Info AIM Email Motivation Exalt Type Caste Age Anima History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Strength 1 Dexterity 1 Stamina 1 Social (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Charisma 1 Manipulation 1 Appearance 1 Mental (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Perception 1 Intelligence 1 Wits 1 Abilities Favored/caste abilities should be indicated by adding ' Boldface Markup ' around the ability and it's numeral dot value. (Ex. If Archery is favored or in-caste, you would place three apostrophes around it like thus: ' Archery 4 ' and it will appear as Archery 4 ) The fast way to add this markup to your Caste abilities is to add the three apostrophes around the beginning of the first ability in your Caste list, and around the ending of the last one. Line break markup must be preserved. DAWN Archery Martial Arts Melee Thrown War ZENITH Integrity Performance Presence Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft skills are individual skills taken, in discordance with the rest of Exalted's skill system. As such, Craft skills are a sub-heading of Twilight, and should be otherwise treated as any other skill. (Craft is favored as a category, so if you Favor Craft, mark all Craft skills as Favored. For the ease of information accessibility, please simply erase the entry for any Exotic Craft Skill you do not have nor plan to take, and erase the entire Exotic Craft Skills category if you do not plan to take any. Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation Lore Medicine Occult NIGHT Athletics Awareness Dodge Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics Ride Sail Socialize Languages Please keep track of the languages you know here. Specialization in Linguistics adds an area of a language that you can pass for a native as. (Ex: You're not a native speaker of High Realm, you take a dot of Linguistics and learn High Realm, and you then take a Specialization in High Realm and choose to sound as if you're a native from the Imperial City, you would write High Realm (Imperial City). If you're from the Isle, but not any particular important city, you would write High Realm (The Blessed Isle), and so forth and so on. When in doubt, ask the ST.) Native Language: Language 1 Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds This should be a short list of the Backgrounds you spent points on; it should track what type of expense is paid; Background points, Bonus Points, and Experience Points. (A Background Point costs precisely 3 EXP.) Artifacts This should be the full list of your artifacts, if any, and you may include the artifact's full write-up. Artifacts are very major, and should have their own sub-heading entries. Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using In-Wiki Link markup. Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) General Charms Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Spells List any spells your character may have here, arranged by Circle and listed in the same style as Charms. If you don't plan to take any spells on the character, you may delete this section. Terrestrial Circle Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion Conviction Temperance Valor Limit Please indicate your Limit as a numerical value, opposed to 10. (IE, if you had two points of Limit, you would write 2/10). Virtue Flaw Please name your virtue flaw, and write out it's effects upon Limit Breaking. Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak Lethal Soak Aggravated Soak Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. Personal Peripheral Committed Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of.